A Little Bit of Everyone
by xx love heals
Summary: Glory Angel DavisDaughter of Roger and Mimi Davis shares her story of her family, her life with HIV, and her thoughts on her mother.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Little Bit of Everyone

Genere: One Shot.

Rating: PG

Subject: Rent

Summary: I suck at summaries. But it's about the daughter of Roger and Mimi Davis from Rent…post Rent.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rent by Jonathan Larson. I own my own character Glory Angel Davis.

"My name is Glory Angel Davis. I am 16 years old and I am infected with HIV." I said to the group. "The Group," as I call it, is Life Support. My dad thought it was a good idea, he said that it made him feel better to talk about what's going on and he said he met great people who were open and honest. He said it would be good bonding too. I hadn't really been with him that much after my mom died. I was too wrapped up in everything.

I felt my dad squeeze my hand tight, as I continued my story. "I'm named after a song my father wrote, and my godmother that I've never met. Her name was Angel, and she _is_ an Angel. She died from HIV when I wasn't born, but I have this picture of her I bring everywhere. She went here, so it helps to know I'm surrounded with people who knew her." I gave a weak smile. I continued yet again. "My parents, Roger and Mimi, are carriers of the diease, so I guess that's how I caught it. My mother died of it two years ago. But she was a fighter, she my was my fighter, and my hero." I said as I started to get watery eyes. I quickly wiped my eyes.

"Could you tell us a little about yourself Glory?" Steve, the "leader" of Group asked. I simply nodded and started to talk, thanking him in my head to get the subject off my mom and my sickness.

I thought about what to say. "Well, like I said I'm 16 years old, I'm a junior at the local high school." I thought of more to say. "I play volleyball, something I picked up at a camp when I was little. I play guitar, accustic mainly. My Uncle Mark calls me "Daddy's Girl," because my dad plays guitar too. I also dance. That's when I'm called "Mommy's girl." I started to tear again, just the thought of my mother. "My mom danced, I guess that's where I picked it up."

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw my father wiping tears from his eyes. I just smiled and he kissed my cheek. "And you're just as beautiful as she was. Keep going love." He said. That was his nickname for me, Love, he says it's because I'm always loving, even when I'm upset.

I took a deep breath and continued. "Um, well I don't have a big family, but I love them. My Uncle Mark works for Buzzline, but my dad says it's a waste of time." I heard my dad laugh. I smiled. "My Uncle Collins works and NYU, still trying for 'Actual Reality,' but he's getting closer and closer. My Aunt Joanne is a lawyer, a very good one. And my Aunt Maureen is the one who spoils me. She works around the house. We all pretty much live in the same building, just different lofts. Me, my dad, and Mark live in one. Uncle Collins shares a room with Uncle Mark, when he comes back to East Village for breaks."

I smiled as I saw Uncle Mark coming in with his camera. He was starting a new documentary again. I waved. "Hi Glory." He whispered to me as he started to wind his camera and start filming.

"I also film a little. Nothing big, just parties and stuff. I don't have my own camera, so I use Uncle Marks. I have a little bit of everyone in my family in me. I'm just like them. I have the same hobbies as them." I smiled as I wrapped up my story and sighed. I felt my dads hand rub my back.

Steve nodded. "What a great story." He smiled. "Welcome to Group Glory."

"Thank you." I whispered as we continued our meeting. I guess this wasn't going to be bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

I woke up one morning, hearing my dad snoring next to me in my bed. I wondered why he didn't climb in the extra bed we had in my room for him. I assumed that Uncle Collins came back, but as I thought about it, it wasn't time for any break that he could take time off. I slowly turned my body and saw my dad sleeping on his back. I must have moved a little too much, because before you could say "La Vie Boheme," he was up. He glanced over at me and smiled. "I'm sorry, did I surprise you here love?" He asked kissing my cheek. "Good morning." He said as I nodded.

"Just a little. Is Uncle Collins back in town or something?" I asked sitting up. Dad yawned and rubbed his eyes shaking his head. "So or something?" I asked again, this time he nodded.

My dad gave a weak smile. "I was thinking about her again." I almost immediately knew he was talking about mom. I got up and put my slippers on as he continued to talk. "It was the most amazing dream Glory. She was alive, and you were in a dance for the school musical, and you were dancing with such grace. But it was better because Mom was there to watch you." I turned around and smiled, a few tears forming. I was going to be in a musical in a few weeks, dancing and singing, two of my favorite passions. When I was a girl I would tell my mom and dad that I was going to become famous for dancing and singing. But it was baby steps, and my mom would be by my side. Just, not this time. "Even though, Glory, that she's not going to be watching next to me, and Uncle Mark, and Aunt Joanne, and Aunt Maureen. She and Angel will be watching from heaven. And they'll be saying to there friends 'That's our baby girl. Work it girlfriend.' He attempted to say in a girly voice.

I simply nodded and walked over to my dad and curled up next to him. He put his arms around me and was hugging me. "I just wish-I guess that she was actually here I guess."

My dad just stroked my long curly brown hair. "I know love, I know." He whispered in my ear. We just sat there for what felt like hours, until Uncle Mark came in. He saw us there and smiled. "Hey Mark." My dad said to his best friend. "Going out filming?" Mark nodded. He was about to open his mouth, but my dad beat him to it. "We know, take out AZT."

Mark laughed. "That wasn't actually what I was going to say, but alright. I was actually wondering if you'd like to come with me Glory?" My dad had always said me and Uncle Mark needed our own little bonding time. I guess this was it, I would go filming he might film something about me? Who knows, not until I found out.

"Sure, I'll come. Is that alright daddy?" I said. I hadn't called him daddy that often. He nodded and him and Uncle Mark walked out of my room so I could change. I just put on jeans, and a sweatshirt. I packed a few things in my backpack before I changed my shoes. I waved to my dad as he grabbed a cup of coffee, and me and Uncle Mark were out the door.

We walked in silence until we reached the park. I sat down as he got his camera out, winding the thing up and started his commenting. "May 11th, 2007. 10 o'clock AM Eastern Standard Time. Zoom in on Glory, looking at me like I'm…weird." I laughed as he finished his sentence.

"Oh but you are Uncle Mark." I said into the camera, sticking my tounge out. "In the most funny way." I added. He smiled and turned his camera off and sat next to me on the bench.

"Well you're a brat." He said. "But you know, always in the loving way." He added as I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed. "What did you think of group yesterday?"

I shrugged. "It was alright, I felt a lot better." I looked up and saw Uncle Mark nod.

"That's what you're mom said the first time she went. I remember I was filming then for Today 4 U."

I moved my head from his shoulders and turned to him, giving him a confused look. "Today 4 U?" I asked. I never heard of it.

Uncle Mark gasped. "We haven't shown you yet?" I shook my head. "We can show you tonight after dinner, it's something I did to get me to where I am today."

"What's Today 4 U about?" I asked.

Uncle Mark smiled. "New York Life. The good, the bad. And it shows that when times get rough, you're not alone." He smiled and stood up. "Come on kid, let's take you out for some lunch." He smiled. I couldn't wait for tonight, and to find out about 'Today 4 U,' and what it would be about. I could only think about it for now.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner my dad, Uncle Mark, and I sat down on the beat up couch that we have had for as long as I remember. Uncle Mark set up his camera projector, and my dad sat next to me. Uncle Mark turned it on, and "Today 4 U" started to play. It was mostly clips, but they were great. They showed of homeless people, of group, of Aunt Maureen's protest "Over the Moon," and it showed the younger sides of my parents. My mom looked-well I can't describe it, she was beautiful. "She was full of life back then. Tons of energy." My dad said smiling at the screen. There were clips of my mom and dad kissing. My dad started to cry a little, he really missed her. Her beauty, her touch, her humor, her liveliness. That's what I missed most about her.

There were pictures of Angel, full of life as well. She had energy, my mom's best friend. I saw her and mom dancing. I laughed. "They're probably tearing it up in heaven, being the cool chicks they are." I heard Uncle Mark say.

There were other pictures, of Aunt Joanne and Aunt Maureen…on their engagement! I knew that they dated at one time, but I never knew they were engaged! They were just friends now, I guess sparks didn't really fly so well. I also knew that Aunt Maureen dated Uncle Mark. I never thought that someone of Aunt Maureen's attitude and energy, with Uncle Mark's…well… not so energy, would make a match.

Dad pointed out Benny. He said that if they were still friends, he'd be my uncle. They told me about all the crap he did to them, I was kind of happy he wasn't my uncle. I mean, not caring about his friends like that, evicting them. What a jerk wad.

After it was over, I was speechless. "That was AMAZING, Uncle Mark." That was all I could get out. "Amazing." I smiled.

"Thanks kid." He said.

"Mom was really beautiful back then dad." I smiled turning him. He simply smiled and nodded.

"She was, she is. You look just like her." He kissed my forehead. "Alright, it's getting late, get to bed love."

I nodded and gave dad a hug. "Thanks for showing me." I said as I walked into my room and closed my door. I walked to my bed and picked up a photo album that was under it. Dad didn't know I had it. There were pictures of Mom and Dad before I was born, of the whole family smiling and laughing. There were pictures of Mom when she was pregnant with me. And some when I was little. Birthday's and stuff. My favorite was in the back. It was a picture of mom and dad on a bed. Mom was in dad's lap, and there hands were over my mom's stomach. She was big with me. But they weren't looking at the camera, they were smiling at me, well, mom's tummy.

I did my normal tradition; I took that picture, every night and kissed it. After, I'd put it back in my album, and get my stuffed bear that was my moms. I was fluent in Spanish, from my mom. I would look up toward heaven, smiled with my bear that I named Fighter and said Te quiero a Mamá y Angel. I always said I love you to mom and Angel. Before she died, she'd say that to Angel, and me so I kept with the tradition, just saying it to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Love Heals

Roger's POV 

Glory knows she's sick. She knows that she'll get weak, she knows the consequences. She knows that I'm getting weaker like her. It hurts to see my baby girl grow up with HIV. Her colds are worse than other kids. She gets this terrible cough, and she can't move, she's so weak. I'm afraid. I just want her, and me to be with Mimi again. We're a family sure, but Mimi's not with us. It's about 12:30 when I decided to go to bed. I check in on Glory sleeping in her room. I go over and kiss her goodnight with Fighter. God, that bear is so old. I tiptoed my way out of her room, and into my own. I hear Mark snoring from the other room. I laugh quietly.

What Glory doesn't know is that I talk to Mimi. Well, I don't know what she says back, I just talk. Sometimes, after work I go to her grave and talk to her there. After watching "Today 4 U" again from such a long time ago, I want to talk to Mimi. I just sat up in my bed and started to talk.

"Hey baby." I say. "Haven't really talked in a while." I laughed; a smile comes on my face, but then disappears. A few tears come. "I miss you baby. I miss you so much. I know you told me no more cry, I just-can't help it." I wiped away my tears. "Glory's show is in a few days, you should see how hard she's working. Her singing and dancing remind me of you and your singing and dancing. She's like a split image of you." I smile. "Are you going to watch from Heaven with Angel? I hope you do. I know Glory would love it. You probably will though." I thought about what I was going to say. "Glory has been teaching me some Spanish. I feel like I'm the only one in the family who can't talk in it, for my occasionally 'Tú es muy bonita.' To you and Glory. Or Te quiero Mimi y Glory." I pull my knees to my chest. "I'll get better, I promise." I yawn. "Well, I should be getting to bed, it's late. Give kisses and hugs to Angel from everyone." I blow kisses to the sky. "Te quiero Mimi. I love you so much baby."

I get under my covers and wipe the rest of my tears. There weren't many, but still just enough to have to wipe away. I turn on my side and smile at the picture of Mimi, Glory, and me at Glory's 14th birthday. That was the last birthday of Glory's that Mimi celebrated. And I think the last picture, with Mimi living life to the fullest. I even remember that day me and Mimi got in this fight about letting Glory to go to her friends' house. Mimi thought I was being a meanie. And she started to ramble in Spanish. I don't get what was up with me that day. Oh yeah, I do, that day, we went to the doctor, and they told us about Mimi's declining health. I didn't want Glory to go, just incase it was sudden enough that Mimi were to die that day. But, I let her, and I felt fine.

Mimi lived for a month after. She died March 28th, 2005. We had been in the hospital for about 2 days already, and she just got weaker and weaker, and the next thing I knew she was gone. She was talking to Glory about some girly thing. I was sitting on the chair with Mark as he filmed them talking, and suddenly the machines started buzzing. I panicked and called in the doctor. She was gone before he even got in. Mark had his mouth open the whole time. He took the film from his camera the next night and burned it. I asked him to. I didn't want to ever watch it again. To watch my wife die.

I told myself I'd always love her, and Glory, and my family. And I am. I get these song lyrics stuck in my head all the time, and it keeps me going.

_Love heals _

_When you feel like you can't go on  
Love heals  
Hold onto love, it'll keep you strong  
Love heals  
When you feel like you can't go on  
Love heals  
Hold onto love, it'll bring you home_

That keeps me going.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim the lyrics, or the song Love Heals from the Cast of Rent.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews! This is my first Rent story, and I'm super excited for all the feedback. I've posted this on a message board, but people intend to read and not really review. So thanks for the support it's making me want to write. Thanks for all of the super comments and suggestions. Without further ado…

Chapter Five

Mark's POV (Next Morning) 

Roger and Glory are out playing football. I don't really know why they do. I guess it's just one of those father-daughter moments. But football? Oh what the hell who cares. I decide to go through some of my old footage. Why not? It's probably been years since I have. Which one though? There are so many. There's always the one from my barmitvah, when I first got my camera as a gift. Nah, to boring. I rummage through old boxes and I find some titled Roger/Mimi/Glory park. I shrug, why not. I set up my projector and watch the film.

_Flashback. _

_July 18th, 1996 12 o'clock PM Eastern Standard Time. Local School Park. Zoom in on Roger, Mimi, and Glory playing on the swings. Roger and Mimi are together on one, Glory on the other. She's so excited. Roger taught her how to pump to make herself go higher._

"_Look Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Mark! Look, I'm doing it." I smile as I walk over. Pan left on the happily married couple. Pan right on little 5 year old Glory on the swings._

_Roger holds Mimi's waist and kisses the back of her neck. "You really are doing it love." Roger says and smiles. He kicks off and starts to swing with Mimi. Must've freaked her out because she gave out a little screech. _

"_Roger!" I hear Mimi suddenly giggle. "I wasn't ready, you don't want me to fall do you?"_

_Roger smiles. "Of course not baby." He looks at me and waves. "Hola Mark. Hola Camera. Like my Spanish? It's very sexy no?"_

"_Oh very Roger I can't help it." I say sarcasticly. I take a look at the scenery around the park when I hear crying. I quickly turn around and see Glory on the ground, her knee scrapped. Roger and Mimi rush over to her side. They're such good parents. Roger picks Glory up and sets her in his lap. Mimi runs to her bag and gets out the wipes and a bandaid. Nurse Mimi, ready for anything. _

"_¿Comó está chica?" I hear Mimi mumble in Spanish. Roger turns and gives me a confused look into the camera I laugh too. "How are you sweety?" Mimi translates for me and Roger the Spanish impaired._

"_Asi asi Mamá." Glory said and giggled. "All better." She yawns and Mimi picks her up. She glances are her watch._

"_It's time for someone's nap." She says. Glory starts her usual 'No Nap tantrum.'_

_Mimi wipes Glory's tears and starts to ramble in Spanish again. "Ningún amor que gimotea. El tiempo para la siesta. Vayamos a casa. Podemos volver pronto." Glory nods and we're on our way._

I smile as it finishes. Roger and Mimi have raised one hell of a girl. I can't wait to see her grow up like her mom, splitting image. "Like mother like daughter." But I pray that God up above doesn't take Glory like he took Mimi.


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Blech, I suck. Sooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been SUPER busy with school, and sports, and all that nonsense. Hopefully (looking at my calender) I should, have time to be able to write the next chapter. Hopefully a few more too. I've had a little writers block, so hopefully, if any of y'all have any ideas on where I should take this story, feel free to IM me on AIM at **xx loveheals**. That'd be great! I'm so happy so many of you like my story. I'm SO not going to let it die.

Hopefully the chapter will be up by Saturday night!

-Abi


End file.
